We propose a training program in sensory neuroscience for 4 pre-doctoral and 2 post-doctoral trainees at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign (UIUC). The goal is to prepare trainees for productive careers in biomedical research through rigorous, well-rounded, in-depth training in auditory and chemosensory neurobiology. To achieve this goal, the training program will take advantage of the diversity of conceptual approaches, animal models, and methodologies employed by sensory neuroscientists on this campus. First, we will foster the trainees' ability to work effectively across the multiple levels of sensory-system organization. With the genomes of key animal models almost or completely sequenced and concomitant advances in proteomics, we now possess the molecular blueprint for the specialized cells, tissues, and organs of sensory systems. To elucidate how these different levels of organization control each other, we need to train scientists that can move effortlessly among them all. Second, we will emphasize comparative approaches to the understanding of chemical and auditory sensory systems. The trainees will be exposed to the commonality of processing strategies across different sensory systems as well as to the strategies unique to each sensory system in a wide range of animal models. This will help them to identify the central principles of sensory neuroscience. Third, we will equip trainees with the ability to adapt and apply new techniques. The training program will promote the participation in research projects that involve two or more UIUC laboratories with complementary capabilities. This integration of different levels of analysis, modalities, and techniques will put the trainees in a prime position to advance basic research and to transfer their knowledge to novel applications, such as the development of sensory prostheses and artificial sensors. Finally, we will develop the trainees' skills for oral and written communication. To this end, trainees will be required to prepare and submit F31 or F32 applications to the NIDCD as a tangible outcome of their training, as well as to critique such applications by other trainees within the program. We believe such training is vitally important for establishing a successful career in biomedical research.